


Да, босс

by Tinka1976



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Tony Stark, Don't copy to another site, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Tony Stark, Submission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Если Локи долго не давать то, чего он хочет, Локи возьмёт это сам. Но, возможно, все останутся довольны.





	Да, босс

**Author's Note:**

> Элементы БДСМ (секс-игрушки: анальные шарики и флоггер (без порки, только шлепки), подчинение, связывание, эротическое удушение), мат, секс в публичном месте, возможен ООС

Нужно смотреть, куда садишься. Извиняло Тони лишь то, что сопливым вундеркиндом, которому каждый норовит подложить кнопку под тощий зад или налить на сиденье моментально сохнущий клей, он перестал быть слишком давно, чтобы навык не утратил актуальность.

Стараясь проделать это незаметно, Тони поёрзал, но положение только ухудшилось. Округлый предмет, непонятно как очутившийся в его кресле, от движения перекатился, размяв мышцы ануса, и вдавился внутрь, стоило Тони замереть. Его охватила лёгкая паника. Последние две недели он практически безвылазно просидел в мастерской, и теперь даже такой лёгкой стимуляции хватило для возбуждения. Тут и скука заседания не спасёт! Хорошо хоть, шарик довольно маленький и давит сквозь брюки, но внутрь проникнуть не может.

Тони постарался переключиться и расслабиться. Второе получилось даже слишком легко, и шарик тут же проскользнул внутрь. Стоп, а как же брюки?! Тони снова поёрзал, убеждаясь, что зад скользит по ткани, а не по кожаному сиденью кресла. Значит, брюки целы. А шарик, тем не менее, уже внутри. Хуже того, на анус снова давит что-то упругое и округлое, размером чуть больше предыдущего. Тони облизал пересохшие губы и постарался дышать ровно.

Понятно. Садиться можно куда хочешь, но не нужно перед тем злить любовника, владеющего магией. Тони узнал одну из любимых игрушек Локи, последний шарик там величиной с бейсбольный мяч, дюйма три. Чёрт возьми, кто же мог знать, что тысячелетнему засранцу какие-то жалкие две недели могут показаться слишком долгими! Или он обиделся, что сам не смог извлечь Тони из мастерской, а по звонку внезапно вернувшейся из Европы Пеппер тот сразу подорвался и поехал?

Впрочем, сейчас это не имело особого значения. С Локи можно и потом разобраться, а пока нужно решить насущную проблему: как пережить заседание и не опозориться. Если он примет в себя все шарики, стояк с Луны будет видно. Незаметно передёрнуть под столом? Нет, не выйдет.

Пеппер укоризненно покосилась в его сторону, и Тони вцепился в подлокотники кресла, сдерживая дрожь.

— Мистер Старк, вам нехорошо? — шёпотом поинтересовался сосед, седовласый импозантный старик, представлявший отдел реноваций.

«О, мне зашибись как хорошо: у меня в заднице уже три анальных шарика и того и гляди треснет ширинка!» — хотел зашипеть в ответ Тони, но сдержался и лишь коротко мотнул головой.

— Принимаешь какие-нибудь таблетки, сынок? С давлением не шутят, — предостерёг старик.

— Стакан воды, если можно, — попросил Тони.

Старик налил ему воды и вложил стакан в руку. Тони благодарно кивнул, отпил пару глотков и сделал вид, что внимательно слушает докладчика. Затем поставил стакан на стол, откинулся на спинку кресла и небрежно заложил ногу на ногу. По его мысли этот манёвр должен был ослабить давление, но вышло наоборот. Игрушка, словно обрадовавшись свободе, толкнулась сильнее, и через несколько минут неравной борьбы Тони сдался, впустив в себя последний шарик.

Стопор прижался к промежности, Тони с облегчением выдохнул. В конце концов, не так всё и страшно. Как-то раз он на спор проходил с этой игрушкой сутки, так что три-четыре часа, пока не представится возможность добраться до Локи, выдержит без проблем. А уж когда доберётся!..

По ягодицам прошлась россыпь мелких дразнящих уколов, словно игрушка выпустила коготки. Тони не удержался, вздрогнул и едва не застонал: от непроизвольного сокращения мышц шарики мягко прокатились внутри, с новой силой разжигая пошедшее на спад возбуждение. Уздечку и мошонку защекотало, по ним будто проводили пушистым меховым хвостом или метёлочкой из мягких перьев. Дыхание сбилось, Тони весь взмок, а через прикушенную губу пробился какой-то невнятный звук.

— Спасибо, Джерри, — поблагодарила докладчика Пеппер. — Что ж, думаю, на этом мы сегодня закончим, — решила она, вызвав немало недоумённых взглядов. Ещё бы: от срочного заседания, собранного неожиданно вернувшейся из деловой поездки СЕО, ждали чего угодно, но никак не полчаса обычных докладов о состоянии дел.

— Мистер Старк, зайдите ко мне, — смерив Тони ледяным взглядом, велела Пеппер.

Тони вышел из конференц-зала последним, тщетно пытаясь идти хоть сколько-нибудь прямо. Вздувшийся в паху бугор он прикрыл снятым и перекинутым через руку пиджаком, но всё равно старался не попасться никому на глаза и не светиться на камерах.

— Пеп, я ужасно извиняюсь, но мне срочно надо домой, — едва переступив порог своего бывшего кабинета, скороговоркой выпалил Тони.

— Поедешь, когда я тебя отпущу, — отрезала Пеппер.

Тони развёл руки в стороны и открыл рот, чтобы как-то оправдаться и объяснить, что сейчас совершенно не способен думать о делах, но вдруг заметил взгляд, которым Пеппер впилась в его неосторожно открытый для обозрения пах. Никакого удивления или смущения, довольный, голодный, хищный даже какой-то взгляд. Пеппер улыбнулась несвойственной ей, но поразительно знакомой улыбкой, и у Тони словно пелена с глаз спала.

— Локи, ты рехнулся?! — возмущённо возопил он, отбрасывая ненужный более пиджак.

— Придержи язык, смертный! — рявкнул Локи.

По телу Пеппер прошла волна зеленоватого свечения, смывая женский облик, а кресло, крутнувшись, выехало из-за стола на середину комнаты и распухло, отрастив подлокотники и твёрдо становясь на пушистый ковёр четырьмя ножками. Тони с восхищением смотрел на эти метаморфозы, на миг забыв обо всём.

— Подойди и изложи свою просьбу, — милостиво предложил Локи.

Тони неровной походкой преодолел разделяющие их несколько футов и с облегчением опустился на колени. Локи улыбнулся и одобрительно кивнул, глядя с высоты своего импровизированного трона.

— Так чего ты хочешь, Тони? — вкрадчиво спросил он.

Игрушка вновь прошлась коготками по ягодицам и метёлочкой хвоста по мошонке, сбивая дыхание и подсказывая единственно правильный сейчас ответ.

— Тебя!

— Конкретнее, — прищурившись, потребовал Локи.

— Хочу заняться с тобой сексом, — торопливо исправился Тони, — прямо сейчас.

Локи хмыкнул, его брови сошлись над переносицей, а в руке появился флоггер. Тони с усилием сглотнул, гадая, чем вызвал этот гнев. Кожаная хлопушка на конце флоггера нежно шлёпнула по щеке, скользнула по губам, по горлу. Тони коротко простонал, потянулся к паху, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку и ослабить болезненное напряжение, но заработал быстрый хлёсткий удар по рукам.

— Ну же, Тони, — напомнил Локи, словно и не слышал предыдущих слов. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Выеби меня, — закрыв глаза, прошептал Тони.

— Умница, — похвалил Локи. — Руки за голову.

Тони послушно положил ладони на затылок, и галстук тут же развернулся узлом назад, туго оплетая запястья и притягивая их к шее. Локи провёл босой ступнёй по внутренней стороне его бедра, легонько помял пах.

— Прекрасно. Но нужно заняться мной. Ты готов?

— Да, босс, — согласился Тони.

Локи медленно расстегнул свои джинсы и приспустил их вместе с трусами. Тони подполз ещё ближе, старательно облизал его член и обхватил губами головку.

— Хорошо, — подбодрил его Локи. — Возьми глубже.

Игрушка в заднице снова пришла в движение, повинуясь неритмичному постукиванию пальцев Локи по подлокотнику кресла, и Тони застонал, извиваясь, но не забывая плотно сжимать губы на члене. Локи прекратил постукивать, положил обе руки ему на голову, перебирая пальцами волосы. Член налился настолько, что уже не помещался целиком в рот Тони, даже когда упирался в нёбо.

— Ты можешь лучше, — сказал Локи, напрочь игнорируя тот факт, что руки у Тони связаны. — Ну-ка, сожмись покрепче.

Несколько секунд Тони соображал, что он имеет в виду, затем приподнялся чуть выше и напрягся, сжимая игрушку изо всех сил. Первым лопнул самый большой шарик, растекаясь прохладной смазкой по пылающему заднему проходу, и в тот же миг Локи потянул Тони на себя, проталкивая член глубже. Отвлёкшись на ощущения внизу, Тони осознал это только тогда, когда его глотка уже раскрылась, пропуская головку. Локи остановился, позволяя привыкнуть и успокоить дыхание.

Отдышавшись, Тони вновь сжался покрепче, в заднице лопнул ещё один шарик, а нос при следующем заглоте упёрся Локи в живот.

— Вы отлично справляетесь, мистер Старк, — похвалил Локи, увеличивая темп.

Шарики закончились, и смазки оказалось так много, что она начала вытекать наружу, щекоча промежность. Безумно хотелось расстегнуть стискивающую яйца ширинку и потрогать колом стоящий член, но Тони понимал, что без разрешения Локи это никак не удастся, а тот с довольным порыкиванием вколачивался в его рот, словно позабыв обо всём на свете. Тони протяжно застонал, затем жалобно захныкал.

— Говори, — велел Локи, останавливаясь и отпуская его.

— Не могу больше, — оседая на пятки, хрипло признался Тони.

— Ещё как можешь.

Тони молча, отчаянно замотал головой.

— Ладно, — сжалился Локи. — Садись ко мне на колени. Нет, лицом ко мне, — остановил он Тони, когда тот поднялся на дрожащие ноги и попытался развернуться задом.

Тони с сомнением оглядел подлокотники. Какая у кресла ширина? Фута два-три как минимум, а то и все четыре. Даже если забыть про связанные руки, выходит чистая акробатика.

— Ты сможешь, — подбодрил Локи, хлопушкой флоггера поглаживая его по внутренней стороне бедра.

А брюки? Как в таком положении их снимешь? Но Локи не собирался ничего объяснять, и ему оставалось только подчиниться.

Шагнув вперёд, Тони перекинул одну ногу через подлокотник. Локи воспользовался этим, чтобы легонько шлёпнуть его флоггером по заднице. А в тот момент, когда Тони решился и подпрыгнул, закидывая на подлокотник и вторую ногу, ловко стегнул по промежности, заставив натянутую ткань расползтись по шву. Это решило проблему лишь частично: задница теперь была открыта, но член по-прежнему болезненно упирался в застёгнутую ширинку. К тому же положение оказалось неустойчивым, Тони начал заваливаться назад, но упасть ему Локи не позволил, обхватив за талию.

— Превосходно, мистер Старк, — довольно улыбнулся он.

Погладил напрягшиеся трицепсы, чуть ослабил узел галстука, но руки оставил связанными за головой, медленно расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке, раздвинул полы и притянул Тони к себе, целуя горло и ключицы. Погладил спину, помял ягодицы, размазывая вытекшую смазку, раздвинул их и натянул на свой член. Судя по ощущениям, тот стоял вертикально, и Тони длинно всхлипнул от огорчения, не сумев опуститься до конца. Всё-таки подлокотники были разнесены слишком широко.

И в этот момент в дверь постучали.

— Мисс Поттс? — позвала секретарша.

У Тони всё сжалось внутри, заставив Локи запрокинуть голову и негромко застонать. Чёрт возьми, Тони ухитрился забыть, что они развлекаются не у себя дома, а в кабинете Пеппер! Конечно, теперь-то понятно, что сама Пеппер благополучно продолжает свою поездку по Европе и даже не думает пока возвращаться, но Тони вовсе не хотелось объясняться со службой безопасности и вообще быть застуканным в таком виде.

— Ответь ей, — с ухмылкой подсказал Локи.

— Лучше сам прогони её! Голосом Пеппер.

— Ответь ей, — заупрямился Локи. А сам толкнулся внутрь, заставив Тони задрожать. — Ну же! — потребовал он. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы она вошла?

Разумеется, Тони этого не хотел, но ему и так приходилось кусать губы, чтобы не застонать в голос. А Локи, словно издеваясь, ещё и за мочку уха зубами прихватил, так что Тони невольно дал петуха на первых же словах.

— Какого чёрта вам нужно, миссис Андерсон? У вас сломался селектор?

За дверью некоторое время царила озадаченная тишина.

— С мисс Поттс всё в порядке?

— В полном, — с хриплым смешком отозвался Тони. Ситуация была столь сюрреалистичной, что начала его забавлять.

— Я просто хотела… — извиняющимся тоном проговорила секретарша. — У моего старшего внука сегодня день рождения, я хотела бы уйти пораньше.

— Смело катитесь на все четыре стороны, миссис Андерсон, — почти без придыхания сумел выговорить Тони. — Мисс Поттс занята. Очень занята!

Стон, сорвавшийся при этих словах, вероятно, заставил бедную женщину подумать невесть что о своём боссе, но сдержаться, когда Локи сильно куснул сосок, Тони не смог.

— Я недоволен, — притворно хмурясь, заявил Локи. — Как вы могли так облажаться, мистер Старк? И никаких оправданий! Ни звука больше.

Тони и так послушно умолк, но Локи этого показалось мало. Он нащупал узел галстука, по-прежнему завязанного вокруг шеи, и скрутил его туже. И ещё туже. Тони поплыл сразу, потерявшись в звонком красном тумане. Электрическими разрядами пронзали тело укусы и засосы, оставляемые Локи на груди и плечах. Искры щекочуще вонзались в кожу, и Тони слабо подёргивался.

Вдох. Полной грудью, почти физически ощущая, как расправляются альвеолы с притоком горячего, пропитанного терпким запахом секса воздуха.

Когда зрение прояснилось, Тони обнаружил, что сумел-таки сесть на член до конца, запрокинувшись назад и выгнувшись дугой, а его ноги в донельзя нелепых сейчас лакированных ботинках болтаются за спинкой кресла. Локи потянул его на себя, и ноги вновь оказались распяты на подлокотниках, что вынудило Тони приподняться.

Он тяжело вздохнул, но промолчал, и тут же был вознаграждён. Локи наконец расстегнул ширинку на его брюках, аккуратно высвободил болезненно пульсирующий член и позволил ему улечься на свой живот. Затем прижал Тони к себе, целуя и наполняя лёгкие изумительно вкусным морозным воздухом. Едва ощутимое движение бёдрами — и головка члена Локи, оставшаяся внутри, начала выписывать круги, то чуть углубляясь, то почти выскальзывая. Удавка из дорогущего галстука вновь сжала горло, Тони вздрогнул, конвульсивно хватая ртом воздух, но Локи скрутил узел туже, и перед глазами вспыхнула спираль, по которой Тони понёсся всё быстрее и быстрее.

Теперь искры вспыхивали разноцветными фейерверками со всех сторон, а Тони занимал лишь один вопрос: что случится раньше? Взорвётся ли он выворачивающим тело наслаждением или окончательно погрузится в темноту беспамятства?

Ни то, ни другое. Локи вновь позволил ему дышать и даже распутал запястья, начал мягко массировать их и слегка затёкшие плечи, покрывая попутно поцелуями. Тони ужасно хотелось воспользоваться этой свободой, потрогать себя или хотя бы начать двигаться активнее, взявшись за спинку кресла, но он сдержался, только обмяк, пытаясь снова опуститься на член до конца. Странно, ведь когда он почти потерял сознание, это получилось!

Внезапно Локи приподнял его и ссадил с коленей. Тони стоял перед ним, пошатываясь и кусая губы. Неужели он опять сделал что-то не так?

— Какие будут указания, босс? — собравшись с силами и пытаясь не выдать жгущего горло разочарования, спросил Тони.

— Раздевайся, — велел Локи, разом вернув в солнечное сплетение дрожь предвкушения. — Медленно, — остановил он рванувшего рубашку Тони. — Чувственно. Красиво.

— Да, босс, — кивнул Тони, отходя на несколько шагов и поворачиваясь к Локи спиной.

Закрыл глаза, пытаясь не думать, что такой взлохмаченный, помятый и трясущийся, с просвечивающей сквозь разорванные штаны задницей он никак не сможет выглядеть сексуально. Музыка сначала возникла у него в голове, затем, кажется, зазвучала и по-настоящему. Во всяком случае, Локи похлопывал себя флоггером по бедру в такт. Тони встряхнулся, медленно потянулся, рисуясь так, словно уже был без одежды и Локи мог видеть играющие мышцы. Приспустил рубашку с одного плеча, затем с другого. Пощёлкал пальцами, пританцовывая и вертя задом под завесой из рубашки, снял её совсем и отбросил в сторону. Развернулся боком, изобразил лунную походку, в конце ловко наступив на задники туфель и скинув их. Опустился на четвереньки и с горловым рычанием пополз вперёд, оттопыривая задницу, но за пару футов до Локи перевернулся на спину и изобразил, что никуда не торопится.

Элегантно избавиться от носков было самым сложным, но и это Тони придумал. Глядя в потолок и насвистывая, положил сначала одну ступню на колено и стянул с неё носок, затем проделал то же с другой.

— Подойди, — скомандовал Локи, когда Тони снова поднялся, оставшись в одних брюках.

Когда Локи сам успел избавиться от одежды, Тони не заметил, но сидел тот уже полностью обнажённый, поигрывая флоггером. Хлопушка шлёпнула Тони по губам, напоминая о молчании, скользнула по груди, по животу, остановилась на поджавшейся мошонке. Тони замер, ожидая удара, но Локи лишь слегка потёр флоггером его промежность и снова вернулся выше, похлопав по пряжке ремня. Тони расстегнул её дрожащими пальцами, пока хлопушка выписывала восьмёрки по животу. Брюки упали, оставалось лишь вышагнуть из них, но Локи ведь не давал разрешения отойти, а малейшая провинность в этой игре наказывалась сурово, и Тони стоял, ожидая приказаний.

— Молодец, — оценил это Локи. — Ложись животом на подлокотник.

Кресло снова трансформировалось, теперь это был роскошный диван с мягкими широкими подлокотниками высотой почти по пояс. Тони пришлось даже встать на цыпочки, чтобы улечься. Под грудью оказалась заботливо приготовленная пышная подушка, которую он немедленно обхватил руками.

— Смажь себя, — велел Локи, сопроводив свои слова лёгким шлепком флоггера.

Тони нащупал под подушкой тюбик, изогнулся, не поднимаясь с подлокотника, и выдавил смазку себе на припухший анус. Все неприятные ощущения пропали как по волшебству, Тони, не сдержавшись, замычал в подушку от облегчения и пальцами постарался затолкнуть как можно больше смазки внутрь, чтобы унять пожар и там.

— Достаточно, — решил Локи. — Разведи половинки в стороны.

Тони бросил тюбик на пол и выполнил распоряжение, едва не задыхаясь от предвкушения.

— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил Локи, приставив головку к анусу.

Тони едва ногами не засучил от нетерпения, так ему хотелось почувствовать Локи внутри себя, ведь эта поза точно позволит войти по самые яйца. Как же не вовремя Локи потянуло на разглагольствования!

— Вы отлично поработали сегодня, мистер Старк, и заслужили награду. Не передумал? — наклоняясь вперёд, вкрадчиво спросил Локи. — Всё ещё хочешь, чтобы тебя выебли?

Его мошонка тяжело и мягко шлёпнула по промежности Тони, по позвоночнику словно прошёл электрический разряд, поставив дыбом каждый волосок. Диван под животом мгновенно стал влажным, босые пальцы ног едва касались пола.

— Да, босс! — простонал Тони, цепляясь за подушку, словно утопающий за спасательный круг. — Выеби!

Пожалуй, только это слово сейчас и годилось. Когда твоё тело мнётся, словно пластилин, в крепких объятиях. Когда огромный раскалённый член вторгается с такой силой, что им можно взламывать асфальт, и достаёт, кажется, до самого горла. Ну, до лёгких точно, с каждым толчком выбивая из них воздух, который сорванные связки уже отчаялись превратить в звук. Когда сотрясение от оглушительно звонких шлепков доходит от копчика до самой макушки, попутно встряхивая каждую клеточку. Кровь в жилах устраивает настоящее цунами, от кожи идёт пар, а всё тело щекочет и трясёт, словно миллиарды крохотных вулканов извергаются разом. Вскипают моря, горят континенты, разлетаются в мелкие астероиды сталкивающиеся планеты, гибнут и возрождаются в новом блеске галактики.

Когда Тони пришёл в себя, он ещё некоторое время лениво думал, не открывая глаз, что никакие метафоры даже близко не передают того, что испытываешь при крышесносном сексе. И остаётся только благодарить всех богов за возможность испытывать это снова и снова. А одного конкретного бога, который сейчас служит периной своему в высшей степени добросовестно выебанному любовнику, надо бы выдрать. Столь же добросовестно, но как-нибудь в другой раз. Ибо… Смотри пункт первый. В высшей степени добросовестно.

Тут Локи пошевелился, сонно чмокнул Тони в макушку и произнёс:

— Надо завести здесь душевую кабину.

— А она тут есть, — с наслаждением потягиваясь, просветил его Тони. — Вон там, за стенной панелью, комната отдыха. Диван в ней тоже есть, кстати. Но, боюсь, Пеппер нас не поймёт. А играть в большого босса можно и дома. Если хочешь, я даже секретаршу заведу, чтобы стучалась в дверь в неподходящий момент.

— Угу, а сотрудник службы безопасности не поймёт нас гораздо раньше, минут где-то через десять, — меланхолично сообщил Локи.

— Что он видел? — встревожился Тони.

— Немного. Непонятно откуда взявшийся диван и спящего на нём человека. Не беспокойся, на время игры я отключил камеры. А потом заснул. Ты меня вымотал, — спихивая запутавшегося в одеяле Тони на пол, заявил Локи.

— А, так это я во всём виноват? — усмехнулся Тони, вызывая костюм.

— Конечно. Не я же заперся в мастерской на две недели.

Тони тяжело вздохнул, вспомнив о мастерской и незавершённом, зашедшем в тупик проекте. Кстати… Конечно, так его не закончить! Он же ломится в открытую дверь.

— Осенило наконец? — с добродушной, чуть снисходительной улыбкой поинтересовался Локи.

Очевидную мысль, что качественный секс всегда способствует прочищению мозгов, Локи высказывать не стал, но Тони и сам это прекрасно понимал. Проверено неоднократно.

— Да, босс, — язвительно хмыкнул он, выпутываясь из одеяла и открывая окно. Расстояние до Башни было плёвым, так что через минуту он уже был в броне. Сойдёт и без поддоспешника. А одежду пусть Локи сам убирает, как и прочие следы учинённого беспорядка. — Вечером чтобы был дома. И теперь моя очередь выбирать игру!

Тони шагнул через подоконник и взмыл в небо, не дожидаясь ответа. Даже если Локи не согласится, Тони и так всё устраивает. Уж кто-кто, а Локи знает толк в играх.


End file.
